


Maternal Instinct

by Raicho



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apologies, Breastfeeding, Child Neglect, Emotionally Hurt Daryl Dixon, Hurt Rick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Maternal Daryl, Newborn Children, Oblivious Glenn, Omega Daryl, Protective Daryl, Rick Being an Asshole, Slow Build, Worried Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: Though he'd never had one of his own before, he knew how babies worked—heck, it’d been one of those things all omegas were raised to at least understand the basics. Daryl understood that a newborn pup needed its mother’s milk. But Lori was gone...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've totally been creepin' on the old TWD Kink Meme threads and stumbled across [this beautiful prompt](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5396.html?thread=7937556#t7937556). I'm a sucker for the A/B/O trope, and honestly maternal behavior is one of my greatest kinks for some reason. I had to attempt a fill for this.
> 
> Unbeta'd

            When Judith was born, it was like the world had gone to shit—Lori was dead, Carol and T-Dog were missing, and Rick’s sanity had walked out the door on holiday. But Daryl remembered hearing the piercing wail of an infant entering the prison yard that day after they’d lost so many, its shrill cry for help still echoed through his bones. He remembered looking over to find Maggie clutching the newborn pup close to her bloodied chest with trepidation as she approached her pack alpha. His heart ached something fierce when he watched his pack crumble beneath the day’s mounting sorrow.

            Amongst his pack’s emotional chaos, he’d felt it as a natural instinct of his to be the first to speak for the concern of the pup’s nutrition, “What are we gonna feed it? We got anything a baby can eat?”

            Though he'd never had one of his own before, he knew how babies worked—heck, it’d been one of those things all omegas were raised to at least understand the basics of. Daryl understood that a newborn pup needed its mother’s milk. But Lori was gone...

            “The good news is she looks healthy,” Hershel, their pack’s elderly alpha, had mentioned as he examined the crying pup now held in Carl’s scrawny arms, “But she needs formula. And soon or she won’t survive.”

            Daryl nodded with determination, “Nope. No way. Not her.” Already he felt his inner omega becoming protective over the newborn—a motherly instinct he’d been so certain had been lost to him, “We ain’t losin’ nobody else. I’m going for a run.”

            All while Rick, their pack’s alpha, sat lamely on the concrete muted in a fit of tears, Daryl had taken the reins. He instructed Beth to care for Carl and the pup while he’d be absent on his run. He’d ordered his people to protect the fences and keep their group intact.

            “Glenn, Maggie, vámonos!” He barked as he rushed toward his bike, “C’mon, we’re gonna lose the light!”

            They’d found an old abandoned daycare center along their way. The sight of it was haunting, and Daryl couldn’t help but pray that they wouldn’t find the stuff of nightmares hidden beneath its caving roof and within its rusted fences.

            By the time they left, their run had been successful. Maggie had scored a plethora of baby supplies when she’d walked through the care center. They were stocked with formula and clean bottles. Daryl felt certain they’d be able to help see Judith through to live another day.

            It was dark when they’d returned; the night was quiet save for the roaring engine of Merle’s Triumph as it raced along the gravel path back to the prison. When they’d made it past the safety of the gates, Daryl couldn’t wait to sprint forward to deliver the formula to the sobbing pup.

            He hastily rushed down the stairs and tore off his poncho as he stepped toward the babe cradled in Carl’s lap, “How’s she doing?”

            The pup’s cry made shivers run down his spine— _wrong wrong wrong_.

            It was as if it were somehow already hardwired into his brain, the feeling of forced dread at the slightest sound of an infant's discomfort. Daryl couldn’t fight the overwhelming maternal urges the child’s wails made him feel.

            “Shh…” Daryl shushed the pup as he took her from Carl and lifted her to rest against his broad chest.

            She wiggled in his hold for a moment before she fell quiet; the calming scent of omega soothed her into peaceful silence. Once a bottle of formula was placed in his hand, he angled the bottle just right for the pup to suckle and drink from. The room was still as his pack watched him happily bring the bottle to her lips.

            “Come on, come on…” Daryl cooed as he watched the newborn eagerly feed. He couldn’t help but look proud and pleased as milk flowed past her lips, “She got a name yet?”

            “Not yet,” Carl shook his head with disappointment.

            Daryl watched the young alpha list off a number of potential names for his new little sister—all names of lost pack mates and friends. He stayed silent as he rocked the pup back and forth with the sway of his hips. It was not his place to tell the young boy ‘no’.

            “Yeah… You like that? Huh?” Daryl smiled down at the fidgeting pup in his arms once Carl’s voice drifted back to solemn silence, “Little Ass-Kicker.”

            Everyone chuckled as he lifted his eyes to meet his pack’s gaze. For the first time that day they were all smiling.

            “Right? That’s a good name, right? Little Ass-Kicker,” He continued to coo at the babe, “You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

            Right when he’d thought everything was turning around for them—after he’d found Carol alive hidden in the depths of the tombs and Rick had finally started talking to them again—things went to shit once more. Judith—that was the name they’d ultimately decided on for the sweet pup—had become ill.

            After a few weeks of having the newborn amongst their company, the child’s health had started to rapidly decline. She’d begun experiencing stomach pains and loss of appetite, and her small frame was unable to put on any new weight. She cried at all hours of the night unless she was held close to someone’s beating heart. Daryl’s heart broke every second he had to see her in discomfort.

            “What’s wrong with her?” He asked Hershel one day, hoping that the old alpha would have an easy solution to Judith’s troubles.

            The old man just shook his head and sighed, “It may be that she’s allergic to something in the formula...”

            “But we don’t have anything else to give her,” Glenn started to point out as he listened in on the conversation, “We’ve searched every store and care center around. There’s nothing else but what we’ve scavenged.”

            “I know, son,” Hershel hung his head with undisguised sadness, “At this rate she may not be able to develop as necessary. What she needs is her mother’s milk.”

            Daryl stormed out of the room unable to think about the possibility of losing the pup— _his_ pup. It’d been a short period of time since she’d been with them, but he’d grown more than attached to the infant; she brought out a side of himself he didn’t think existed prior to her birth. With her around he felt like he had something to fight for.

            With Judith’s health as his top priority, Daryl decided to make a quick run out to any of the surrounding pharmacies and medicine shops to see if there was anything that could help combat her ailment. He thought maybe he’d find something to help soothe her upset stomach or to help her gain weight more steadily.

            But he didn’t think he’d find what he did.

            After pulling up to his second pharmacy and diving behind the counters, he’d searched the shelves row by row. Just as he was about to give up and head out for his next stop, his eyes paused as they glanced over a tiny pink box with a large ‘Ω’ symbol printed on the front next to the words ‘Lactation Enhancement’. Curious, Daryl carefully picked up the box and read over its description.

            _Results within days! Prescription use for both male and female omegas… Hormone supplement used to help start and enhance an omega’s natural lactation flow for both expectant and breastfeeding mothers… Do not take with other medication… Side effects may include soreness of nipples and breasts, increase in breast size, nausea, irregular mood swings, and lessened heat cycle… Take injection once a week unless otherwise advised by a medical professional…_

            It wasn’t quite what he’d been looking for, but Daryl wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

            He knew omegas were natural caregivers, both genders of the status able to bear and provide for their pups with rounded bellies and heavy breasts that developed over time to accommodate each pup. The idea of his body changing so drastically always struck Daryl with a wave of unease and disgust; he’d always been afraid of how his alphas—both Merle and his daddy—would view him if he’d gone and done something stupid to get himself pupped.

            Sure, he’d played with the idea of naturally feeding Judith in the past, but it never occurred to him that he’d actually have a shot at it without going through pregnancy. He didn’t know about all the drugs and supplements that were out in the world prior to society’s collapse. If he’d known earlier then he probably would’ve carried out the option much sooner.

            The thought of... _that_ … made his stomach unsettled, but he was willing and determined to do whatever it took to keep Judith safe and healthy.

            With the thought of Judith wailing and starving without him by her side, Daryl grabbed the remaining boxes of the hormone injections and quickly shoved them into his backpack before leaving to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

            Just after three days since Daryl had given himself the first hormone injection, he’d started to notice a change in his anatomy. He’d first noticed the changes when he glanced at his reflection in the mirror after taking his shower on Sunday morning. His chest had felt tender and had grown fuller from the hormone’s stimulated production of tissue and milk, giving him the appearance of having actual breasts. His nipples were swollen and sensitive to touch as he curiously cupped his chest in the palms of his hands.

            The changes wouldn’t be noticeable to most of his pack mates, but Daryl could see the obvious differences in his physique. He was pleased that the medicine was working—more than hopeful that he could be the solution Judith so desperately needed—but he was planning on keeping everything hidden from judging eyes.

            On the fourth day after taking the hormone, Daryl found himself frozen outside of the pup’s nursery with two wet spots forming on the front of his shirt as he listened to the beginnings of her wailing. Judith was hungry, and he guessed he was as ready as ever.

            With a drawn out sigh, Daryl crossed his arms overtop the wet spots of his chest and moved into the cell that housed the pup’s crib. As he stepped forward past the pastel drapes of the entrance, he caught Beth looking up at him from beside the crib. Her eyes were wide as saucers when he noticed her timidly sniff at the air before backing away from the crying infant.

            “I think she’s hungry.” The young blonde beta looked down into the crib.

            Daryl nodded, “I’ll get her.”

            As the omega moved to pluck Judith from the crib to nuzzle her close to his chest, Beth gave him a quiet nod as she ran out of the nursery like a teenager that was just caught smoking behind the school's bleachers. He didn’t waste any time to wonder what bug had crawled up her ass as he felt the pup nose at the dampness of his button-up shirt.

            With gentle motions, Daryl softly cooed to the little girl as he walked out of the nursery with her and toward one of the isolated cell blocks so that he could experiment with feeding her for the first time.

            “You must be starvin’, huh, sweetheart?” Daryl hummed against the pup’s forehead, holding her close as he leaned against the cool metal frame of an old bunk.

            He quickly settled himself atop the bunk’s dusty mattress, balancing Judith in one arm as he started to unbutton his shirt with his unoccupied hand to expose his leaking nipple. The cool air against his dampened flesh caused him to hiss at the air's sudden chill, but it was short-lived once the pup’s searching mouth hastily latched on and began to suckle at his breast. The sensation was foreign to him since he’d never birthed or fed a pup of his own before, but the warmth that spread from her mouth and the closeness of her body heat made him feel like a puddle of goop as he looked down at her with so much love and adoration.

            “Yeah, eat up, Lil’ Ass-Kicker,” Daryl murmured as he stroked a hand through her soft blonde hair, “Gotta get you strong.”

            He watched her as she ardently drank her fill, drying one nipple and then the next. When she was finished, her cheeks were smeared with spittle and milk and Daryl couldn’t help but smile as he wiped away the mess of their first feeding. He let her sit exhausted in his lap as he hummed a comforting lullaby; his fingers busy at swiftly buttoning up the front of his shirt.

            As he lifted himself from the bunk, Daryl set Judith atop his shoulder with a red rag beneath her chin—as he’d learned to do after watching Beth feed the pup so many times—and lightly began to burp her. The pup wiggled against him with discomfort, but he held her bottom firmly as he patted her back with steady, soothing rhythm.

            When he heard the pup belch with unexpected force, Daryl couldn’t help but grin.

            “Sounds like you could give my brother a run for his money,” Daryl laughed as he adjusted the pup to be cradled in his arms, “He was always a slob when he ate, too.”

            He watched contentedly as Judith’s eyes fluttered shut and her breathing fell quiet as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. As he carried the snoozing pup back to her nursery, he couldn’t stop thinking about how natural this had all felt to him.

            Maybe he was cut out to be an omega after all.


	4. Chapter 4

            Things had been going smoothly for Daryl and Judith. They’d reached the fourth week marker and the pup had been nothing but excited to continue with her feedings from the omega. The once malnourished infant was fit as a fiddle and was quickly putting on the much-needed weight and growing like a summertime weed.

            He didn't think that anyone had caught on to his secret yet; he’d still been able to make his runs and continue hunting for their pack all the while planning out his feedings for the baby girl. It had become a bit of a headache, sure, but he was bound and determined to keep her fed and to keep himself scarce of any unnecessary jeering.

            He’d been able to volunteer as the person to feed her whenever she cried out in hunger, and everyone had allowed him to do so without much protest. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he was the only omega in their pack and they thought it was his place to care for the pup, or if it was just because everyone was too tired to argue with him when he started to growl as he possessively hovered around her crib… But either way he got the privacy he’d wanted.

            “Why are these cans of formula sitting here collecting dust?” Glenn asked one day as he walked into their shared dining space, “We never found her anything else to eat, so why is this stuff going untouched?”

            Daryl shifted awkwardly in his seat as his eyes glanced up to look at the entrance of Judith’s nursery. He didn’t like Glenn’s line of questioning—it was getting too invasive for him to deal with.

            “Daryl, what have you been feeding her?” Glenn lamely asked as he rolled his eyes.

            Without answering, Daryl pushed out his chair from the table and stomped up the steps to the pup’s cell. It was obvious he was annoyed with Glenn poking his nose where it didn’t belong. _Who cares what he’s been feeding her? The point is that she’s fed._

“Daryl, hey—” Glenn tried to call after the omega, but was gently cut off as Hershel placed his hand firmly atop the beta’s shoulder.

            Hershel’s eyes were soft and genial as he spoke, “Son, I think it’s best that we let our omega do what omegas do best.”

            “But I just… Wait, what?” Glenn looked confused for a moment before a snicker erupted from the other side of the room.

            “Daryl’s feeding her just fine, Glenn.” Beth’s voice was light and jovial as she watched her sister’s boyfriend stand looking dumb and confused.

            “Yeah, but like…” Glenn looked at Daryl’s empty chair, “With what?”

            Maggie snuck behind the baffled beta to wrap her arms around his slim waist before scenting at his neck, “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed by now?”

            “Noticed what?”

            “Well, Daryl’s behavior for one thing,” Carol, the pack’s den mother, piped up as she unloaded a box of canned vegetables onto the table, “He gets fidgety when he’s not home in time for her feeding. No more day-long hunting trips for our aloof omega. He's home every three hours or so it seems.”

            “His scent changed a few weeks ago.” Beth chimed, “Smells like lavender.”

            Maggie nodded before adding, “He’s been wearing more layers, too.”

            “He’s been changing shirts a lot more than once a week now, that’s for sure.” Carol sighed, “Making a havoc of my laundry…”

            Maggie nodded again, “I wish he didn’t feel like he had to hide it.”

            "Perfectly natural." Beth agreed, “I think it's sweet.”

            “Wait, what?” Glenn asked, still not catching on. He glanced around the room to find Hershel and the rest of the pack’s women looking at him with rolled eyes and annoyance, “What am I missing?”

            “Daryl’s breastfeeding Judith.”

            “Oh…” Glenn took a moment to let the information sink in, “…Oh!”

            The beta’s eyes were wide and questioning as he spun around to seek Hershel for more answers, “How is that possible? I thought an omega needed a pup to—to—to do _that_.”

            Hershel slowly shook his head as he pulled up a seat beside Carol to help her sort through the assorted cans, “Not necessarily. An omega can start lactating if provoked by enough stimuli, both physical and psychological, or if induced with hormonal supplements. A pregnancy is not necessary to feed a pup, though it does help.”

            “Well, I guess now that you all mention it, Daryl has been looking a bit on the bustier side of things…” Glenn murmured to himself before Maggie flicked the tip of his ear in warning.

            Rolling his eyes, the old alpha continued to patiently explain, “Whatever the case, he seems to be producing a healthy amount of milk for the pup. She’s developed splendidly since she’s started nursing. I think we ought to count our blessings and keep our noses out of his business if that’s what he so chooses. As long as the pup is healthy then I’m fine letting Daryl take the reins on this matter.”

            Everyone nodded in agreement—they all trusted Daryl to take care of the pack’s newest member.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck in an airport right now posting this on my phone, so I apologize for any mistakes...
> 
> Unbeta'd

            It'd been a week since Rick had a decent night's sleep. It seemed that now every time Rick tried to shut his eyes visions of his dead, mutilated wife would flash through his mind. He could imagine Lori screaming her throat raw as Maggie's knife split apart the taut skin of her swollen belly; the way her frail hands clutched onto Carl while she begged their adolescent pup to continue on without his mother. 

            The nightmares haunted him every moment of every day. Rick couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't see straight; couldn't think straight. The only thing that kept him going was the burning bitterness of his failure.

            There'd been love lost between Rick and his mate long before her untimely death. He'd tried to ignore it; tried to repair the expanding cracks of their tarnished bond with every breath he'd taken. But it hadn't been enough. It was never enough for Lori. 

            Every time he heard his daughter cry, he could only hear the screams of his wife's betrayal—his loss. He couldn't bear to face the pup yet. It would mean he'd have to accept the truth he'd been so desperately trying to run from all this time; it'd mean he'd have to come to terms with the fact that he'd failed as a mate. 

            So he kept Judith away, no matter how much she'd cried to be held and loved.

            "Where's Daryl?" Rick asked one morning as he entered the space of his pack's dining area. He'd been surprised to find the omega absent during breakfast.

            "Why do you want to know?"

            Rick ran his fingers through his curling hair and breathed out, "Got some things I need him to take care of. Routine stuff."

            "He’s busy."

            "Busy?" Rick asked curiously as he looked over his shoulder to see Maggie giving him one heck of a stink eye. He tilted his head in confusion as he let his gaze wander up toward Daryl's claimed perch. He noticed the omega's crossbow still placed against the metal railing, and he quickly realized that Daryl was probably still within the walls of the prison if he wasn't armed with his weapon of choice. 

            "Yeah. Busy." Carol huffed as she forcibly pushed a loaded plate into Rick's hands, "At least someone around here kept their head screwed on and remembered that being part of a pack comes with responsibilities."

            Rick didn't miss the low growl Carol gave him before she stormed off toward the laundry room.

            Flustered by the beta's unexpected outburst and his packmates' change in attitude, Rick looked around the room and asked, "What's goin' on now?"

            "Figures you wouldn't know..." Maggie rolled her eyes. 

            Glenn shook his head with exasperation, "Rick, we need you to get your head out of your ass and start being our alpha again. We need you, man. Daryl and Judith need you."

            Agitated by the mere mention of Lori's pup, Rick snarled, "What does she have to do with this...?" he waved a hand between himself and his packmates as if to emphasize the confrontation.

            "She has everything to do with this! You didn't even know she was sick!" Maggie's voice raised, "Daryl’s been the one taking care of her. He's been the one acting like her _parent_! He's taken on so many of _your_ responsibilities just trying to help us all get by... Trying to make sure that she gets by when her own father abandoned her."

            Startled by the accusation, Rick shook his head in denial, "I didn't—"

            "Don't you dare. You've been too caught up in your own head to see what's been going on in front of you. I get it, you're grieving. But we're hurtin', too. All of us." Maggie, though just a beta, spoke with passion and confidence, "You need to get yourself figured out 'cause we can't go on like this. Daryl's going to need help, and he's not willing to accept it from anyone but you and you know it..."

            Rick silently nodded. He knew it was true—he'd abandoned his pup to wallow in his own misery. But he'd never thought of the consequences his ignorance would've caused—didn't realize that he was hurting his pup and his pack... Hurting Daryl.

            The thought of the omega taking on more of his burdens in order to quietly help the pack tugged on his heartstrings. The thought of him leaving his newborn daughter to fend for herself in such a cruel and unforgiving world... He felt absolutely guilty over what he'd done.

            Sighing, Rick lowered his head in a show of submission and apology, "Where is he? I need to apologize for what I've... for everything."

            Hershel, the kind old alpha, wobbled for a moment on his crutches before making his way over to Rick to give him a pat on the shoulder, "I think that'd be a good idea, Rick." Hershel's eyes scrunched with reassurance, "You should be able to find him in the next block over."

            Rick looked at the old man for a moment with an ready line of questioning apparent in his eyes, "What's he doing there?"

            Hershel huffed a laugh before turning back to his seat at the table, "You'll see once you find them."

            " _Them_?"

            "Like I said, Rick," Hershel winked, "You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to snap at Rick for being an idiot, so I made it Maggie and Carol. They strike me as fierce 'take-no-shit' kindda gals.
> 
> Please leave comments if you're enjoying! Comments are food for my weary, jet-lagged soul. <3


	6. Chapter 6

            “You like that, huh, baby girl?” Daryl cooed as he watched the hungry pup greedily drink from his nipple.

            Over the past few weeks he’d gotten himself used to the sensation of breastfeeding. It had seemed strange at first between him getting acquainted with the new heaviness of his chest and his awkward attempts of trying to get a crying pup to latch onto one of his leaking breasts, but after many days of trial and error Daryl now felt as though he could be considered an expert on the subject. His biological instincts as an omega had helped him to hit the ground running almost as if he’d already known what to do and how to do it. At first he’d been hesitant about the idea of lactating—embarrassed by the very thought of it—but now breastfeeding had felt like the most natural thing to him.

            It wasn’t until Judith came around that he’d really started to understand the joys of being an omega. Merle, had he still been around, would've probably laughed at him for his change in behavior—going from acting like a stuck up alpha-wannabe to a nurturing omega within a matter of days. All it took was one look at the newborn girl and Daryl's heart was ready to burst on sight. Knowing that he'd become something critical to the pup's survival had made Daryl think more highly of himself than he had in the past—he wasn't just a bitch to be used for sexual relief, he was something more necessary for the survival of his species. Daryl quickly learned along the way that he'd no need to be embarrassed of his designation or body; everything he was going through was perfectly natural. He still kept everything to himself as best he could, but he no longer felt the need to lash out for cause of secrecy. He'd figured Glenn's outburst from a few days ago had helped his packmates solve the puzzle of what he'd been doing. And honestly, Daryl didn't much care if anyone knew what he was doing or wasn't doing, he just didn't want anyone to get in the way of him caring for Judith.

            Daryl now looked forward to his time with the pup; always eager and ready to calm her when she cried for him. He loved getting to hold her close to his heart while looking down at her as she happily suckled, nosing lightly against the softness of his chest. He loved watching _his_ pup growing strong and healthy from the nutrition provided from _his_ milk. He loved knowing that he was the one providing for her—the only one able to give her what she’d truly needed.

            Since they’d started their private feeding sessions they’d both fallen into a somewhat comfortable routine. When it was time for Judith to be fed, Daryl would wander into the pup’s nursery to pluck her from her crib and shush her deafening sobs as he calmed her with his scent and presence. He’d shooed away more than one stressed packmate who’d been tasked with babysitting her while she cried; they always looked at him like some kind of miracle worker when the pup’s cries would turn to laughter as she reached her pudgy arms out for him. He’d become protective of the girl since her birth. Her pain was now his to fix.

            When the two of them were alone together, Daryl would carry her through the prison’s quiet halls and into the next cellblock over where he’d claimed one of the empty cells for their own private use. The cell was isolated from disruption, its location perfect as it was the furthest cell from the abandoned block’s entrance. When he’d first stumbled upon it, the cell had appeared dim and dusty—not at all inviting for an omega and his nursing pup. But he’d made sure to work at making the place a safe haven.

            Daryl had taken to the task of marking the space with their pack’s combined scents. He’d taken the time to gather miscellaneous items from his packmates when they weren’t looking—mostly just an assortment of worn shirts and soft blankets—but their scents were muddled within the pieces of fabric and helped to soothe both the omega and pup as they strayed from the group. His collection of items decorated the small space of their cell, pinned to the walls and littered amongst the bunk. But he made sure to keep a separate pile that contained just their favorite scented articles closeby in a nest atop their mattress.

            He’d discovered early on that both he and Judith shared a preference when it came to their favorite scent—Rick. Daryl had stolen the alpha’s uniform shirt so that he could add it amongst his developing nest of comforting treasure. They both enjoyed nuzzling their faces into the familiar scent of their pack alpha after each feeding. It smelled like gunpowder and fresh cedar—like Judith’s father. Like Daryl’s potential mate.

            Daryl couldn’t help but blush at the thought.

            It was true that the omega had harbored feelings for his pack alpha ever since he’d first laid eyes on him. Rick seemed virile and dangerous when he’d first manhandled Daryl into submission—an intoxicating combination that gained an omega’s attention. Daryl attributed his attraction to simple hormones—Rick was an alpha and he was an omega. That’s just how biology worked.

            Still, every time Daryl took Judith into his arms, he always hoped he’d catch the alpha’s attention in return. He wanted Rick to notice him—to notice his display of maternal care for his alpha’s newborn pup. He subconsciously wanted the alpha to recognize that he could be a suitable mate if given the chance.

            But Rick was too blinded by his grief, chasing the ghost of his beloved wife, Lori.

            Daryl could continue to ignore the hurt he’d felt every time he’d go unnoticed. He never started any of this to gain Rick’s approval—it’d just been instinct—but he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t crave it. He just wanted to help his pack, and if that meant taking the burden of parenthood from Rick's shoulders to care for Judith, then he was more than happy to do so.

            “All done?” Daryl asked as he wiped at the pup’s lip.

            He held the pup close to his chest as he rolled them onto their sides to nuzzle against the warm and familiar scent of their alpha’s shirt. The scent reminded him of home and security—something he'd probably never have. He wanted to cry.

            He kissed Judith atop her forehead and whispered a lie, “You’re all I need, Judy…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookkaayyy guys, took me a bit to find some time to sit down and type this out, but I did it! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Unbeta'd

            He’d just finished scarfing down his breakfast of dried cereal and venison jerky when he came into the nursery to relieve Beth from her early-morning babysitting duty.

            “Hey, I got her from here.” Daryl nodded at the young beta as he approached with open, expectant arms.

            “Thanks, Daryl,” Sitting in the old rocking chair at the far-end of the room, Beth smiled as she lifted Judith from her lap to pass her to Daryl for him to hold. She watched as the pup excitedly wiggled against Daryl, rubbing her tiny pink nose into the crook of his neck, scenting him as if he were her actual mother. “Y’know, you’re so good with her.”

            Daryl was surprised by the unexpected compliment, but reminded himself to bow his head in thanks all the same, “S’nothin’.”

            "Well, I think it means something.”

            Blushing, Daryl held the little girl closer to his bulk and quietly watched as Beth gave a final nod before skipping away to attend her breakfast with the rest of their pack. He was thankfully relieved once she’d gone and given him some much needed privacy with the pup.

            “You hungry yet, Lil’ A?” Daryl asked the little girl as he rubbed a large hand over her pudgy belly. He felt the flutter of a gurgle beneath his fingertips and he laughed, “Ah, I’ll take that as a ‘yup’!”

            The pup squirmed and lightly nosed at the supple weight of his chest, and just like that, Daryl could already feel himself begin to leak in response to her hunger, “Man, you’re killin’ me, girl,” Daryl huffed, "Pretty soon you’re gonna get too fat and demanding for me t’ keep this up.”

            The pup happily burbled in his arms while she continued to uselessly nudge at the buttons of Daryl’s shirt for admittance, “C’mon then… Best be gettin’ you fed 'n changed ‘fore you start hollerin’ like a banshee. Don’t need to be causin’ anyone else grief.” Daryl murmured as he kissed the soft, blonde hair atop her small head, “We can let your papa sleep in a lil’ bit longer without havin’ to fret over you.”

            And Daryl knew it was true, too. Their pack alpha hadn't been sleeping very much since... Well, since Judith came into their lives. The omega knew he had to try and give Rick some semblance of peace any way that he could considering the rest of the world was hesitant to do just that.

            Without another giggle or groan escaping from either of their lips, Daryl slipped away with Judith in tow, heading for the neighboring cellblock. Once he’d gotten the pup’s diaper and pajamas changed, Daryl brought her into their cell that was littered with the decorative remnants of their packmates' scents. He was as gentle as ever when he laid her down on his lap, mindful of her delicate head and wobbly limbs as he tucked her close against his body. They sat together in momentary silence and allowed themselves to soak in the familiar scent of warmth and protection. Daryl could notice that, for some reason or another, the scent of their pack alpha seemed stronger than it had before, causing both him and Judith to buzz with unwarranted energy.

            Affected by her father's heady scent, the pup burbled and blew spit bubbles at Daryl, anxiously waiting for him to settle into a comfortable position for their feeding time. The omega couldn’t help but chuckle at her antics, “You actin’ like you got some ants in yer pants, girly.” His fingers worked aptly as he popped open a few of the front buttons on his shirt. He watched her wiggle some more in his lap. “Hold your horses, you fidget worm!” Daryl laughed before poking out his pointer finger to tickle against her rounded tummy, “Now have I ever deprived my lil’ girl of what she needed? Hmm?”

            Daryl wasn’t expecting much of an answer from Judith except for maybe another snot bubble or two, but he was nothing if not surprised by the infant when she happily squealed loud enough for her noise to echo through the entire cellblock. The noise was deafening and rang through his ears like a building headache for only a moment before it faded into eerie silence, leaving in its wake only the ghostly memory of a child's innocent laughter.

            But the quiet was short-lived. Daryl's privacy was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

            Daryl froze in place, protectively tightening his grip on Judith and hastily looking for the closest thing available to use as a weapon for defense. He'd been caught off-guard with his shirt freshly peeled from his rapidly-beating chest; his two softly, curved breasts pebbled against the crisp morning air, revealed in open display as footsteps approached—he was defenseless. His breathing grew more erratic, and Daryl’s mouth was stuck partway between mid-laugh and a shocked gasp as he watched a familiar face appear from around the corner.

            “Your ‘lil’ girl’, huh?”

            Daryl obviously choked like a fish out of water when he looked over to find his pack alpha standing in the cell’s entryway, leaning his shoulder against its heavy, metal bars. After a second or two of pause and confusion, his brain seemed to short-circuit and he suddenly found himself fumbling to hold Judith still in his lap while his fingers stumbled their way over loose buttons and worn fabric, desperately trying to quickly hide his not-so-modestly covered secret from the Rick's inquisitive eyes.

            Rick blushed and cleared his throat once more, “Please, don’t let me stop you.”

            Daryl paused and allowed himself a moment to breathe as he risked a glance back at his intruder. He found no ill-will harbored behind the alpha’s stunning, blue eyes—there was only admiration and a hint of curiosity. Daryl knew that Rick had every right to see his daughter—every right to know what some idiot like Daryl Dixon was doing spending his time with her.

            Nervous, Daryl bit his lip and nodded, “Okay.”

            Rick stood unwavering and without cast judgement as he watched Daryl begin to slowly slip himself free from the tangled mess of his shirt once more. Daryl's form appeared sensitive and bared beneath the alpha’s stare, and Rick could sense the omega's embarrassment building with each passing minute. Daryl’s skin looked like it was just shy of catching fire, glowing bright red beneath his rose-flushed cheeks as he lifted the squirming pup to meet his blush-dappled chest. The alpha couldn't bring himself to look away, and so Rick’s heart skipped a beat as he watched his pup smile up at Daryl before latching onto the omega’s breast and suckling with every ounce of vigor she possessed.

            “Hershel told me I could find you down here.” Rick spoke, voice gentle but awkward as he stepped further into the cell to take a seat beside the omega. Daryl didn’t miss the way the alpha’s gaze drifted over the sight of his scented nest on the edge of the mattress. He flinched for a moment when he saw Rick's hand reach out toward the pile, assuming he would swat the collection to the floor, but he was pleasantly soothed when Rick instead pet his hands through the nest's soft textures. Now it made sense to Daryl as to why the alpha's scent had seemed more potent earlier—Rick had been lingering nearby the entire time that Daryl was prepping Judith for her breakfast. The omega gave a soft sigh of relief from having witnessed Rick's subtle hint of approval.

            “Thought he might’ve been crazy for sending me down this way, but now I can see why.”

            Rick let the words linger in the air for a moment as Daryl kept his voice locked in shy silence.

            “You’re good with her.” Rick commented as he watched his daughter’s tiny hands clutch at both Daryl’s breast and weathered fingertips. “Better than me.”

            Daryl huffed, “Nah,” he shrugged and kept his eyes downcast, “You’re her daddy. 'Sure you'd do great with her.”

            “That’s the thing, Daryl,” Rick sighed as he pushed a flat palm against his crown of dark curls, “I’m her father and I haven’t been there for her.” Rick hung his head with disgust, “For either of you…”

            Daryl was nervous about the forwardness of the alpha’s statement—about Rick's willingness to admit his guilt for not being there for _Daryl_. The omega stuck the edge of his thumb between his lips and nibbled at the calloused flesh of its tip, hoping Rick wouldn’t be able to pick up on the scent of his spiked worry. But, as if preparing to take in a deep whiff against the omega's neck, Rick leaned in closer before angling his head to level Daryl with an emotional gaze.

            “I’m sorry.” Rick’s voice was savory molasses as he spoke to Daryl, watching contentedly as the omega nursed his daughter into the picture of well-nourished infancy, “I should’ve been there for you. For everyone. I have no right to call myself your pack alpha…” Rick nudged his head toward Judith, “No right to even call myself her father.”

            Daryl felt himself bristle at that, “Stop. Don’t say that.”

            “It’s true,” Rick shook his head, “I’ve abandoned all of you.” Daryl could see the beginnings of a bitter storm brewing behind the alpha’s blue stare as Rick continued, “Thank God you were here to help clean up my mess, Daryl. I could've never gotten along without you.” Rick placed his hand atop Daryl’s shoulder and squeezed into the meat of the omega's muscle. There were tears starting to collect in the corners of Rick's eyes as he went on, “I should’ve never burdened you with that responsibility.”

            Rick's pain was almost too much to watch unravel, and so Daryl quickly shook his head in protest, “Don’t.”

            Silence hung between them both for a solemn moment.

            “Don’t say that,” Daryl’s voice carried an unused-rasp as he tried to defend the only man he'd ever felt any semblance of respect for, “She’s not a burden. None of this was a burden.”

            “Daryl, I—”

            “I wanted to do this.”

            Rick fell silent and Daryl nodded.

            “For you.”

            The omega watched as Rick’s eyes grew wide with surprise before shifting into recognition, “I’ve always wanted to do this for you. Since…”

            “You don't know what it means for me to hear you say that.”

            Daryl gave a gauche smile, “It's the truth, Rick. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't wanna. And knowing she's yours...” The omega ducked his head lower, “That just makes it all the more worthwhile.”

            The two of them sat together in tranquility, soaking in each other's scents and meanings with only the pup's content hums whispering through the air as the seconds ticked away against the scratched face of the alpha's wrist watch.

            “She loves you.” Rick smiled as he watched Judith drink her fill while staring up at Daryl as if the omega had gone and hung the moon, “You'd make an amazing mother.”

            Daryl's cheeks turned another shade of red and he sniggered, “Thanks.”

            As the two adults exchanged heartfelt dialogue, Judith gradually pulled away from the omega's breast and unsteadily rocked to her side so that she could hold out her arms to reach for her father. Rick looked over to the grunting pup with surprise as her chubby hands opened and closed in an attempt to call for his attention. Daryl grinned at the uplifting exchange between father and daughter.

            “Just look at the way she's lightin' up for you. Think this one might be a daddy's girl.” Daryl happily whispered as he gave the girl over to Rick, “Y'know, I think you make a pretty good father, Rick.” Daryl nodded as he began to close the buttons of his shirt, “Looks like she loves you, too.”

            Rick gave a strained exhale as he held Judith close, “I only hope that one day I'll be able to earn your love.”

            Daryl couldn't tell if Rick was speaking to either him or Judith, but he felt enough confidence and courage flowing through his system to let the alpha know what needed to be said to help ease the ache of loss and guilt.

            “You already got it.”

            Rick looked at him with tears in his eyes and reached his hand across the mattress to take hold of Daryl's loose palm.

            “Ain't nothin' to earn, Rick.” Daryl reiterated as he scooted closer to the alpha's warmth, “We do what we have to and love who we can.”

            Daryl could live with that, confessing in a subtle manner and allowing the seeds of his affections to take root. It was an open invitation and a permanent commitment to not only Rick, but to his children and pack. Daryl would be there—would always be there when Rick needed him. And he somehow always knew that Rick would do the same for him. Everyone stumbled along life's path at one point or another, and the ability to pick one's self up sometimes depended on who was there to help pull them to their feet. Daryl knew he'd stumbled more than his fair share in the past, and he knew that he'd without a doubt stumble again in the future. He forgave Rick for his absence—for his incapacity to handle grief and change during a moment of high pressure. Daryl carried no blame for the other man, only understanding and acceptance. He knew they'd work at finding their way out of the darkness. Together.

            Rick gave a slight nod and squeezed his grip around Daryl's fingers, “Thank you.”


End file.
